Merry Christmas Keepers!
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: It's Christmas time and the keepers are celebrating! Who will be who's secret Santa and will the magic of Christmas cause any romances to emerge? Will this be the best Christmas ever? My very first Fluff- fiction, hope you like it! Wilby, Fimanda and a bit of Charbeck. Rated T for romance.


**A/N: Hello to my dear readers! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is my gift to you, my very first fluff-fiction! I hope you all like it. In the spirit of Christmas and fandoms I just had to write this of course! Prepare to fangirl. I fangirled while writing it. Oh and you know me, there's gonna be pop culture refrences. Merry Christmas!**

_Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock. Jingle bell rhyme and jingle bell time. Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun._

Willa skipped into the Magic Kingdom as "Jingle Bell Rock" blasted loudly through the park. She was wearing her long sleeved Mickey Mouse Santa shirt from Delia's, a pair of denim capris, her homemade Christmas flip flops and of course a pair of Santa hat mouse ears.

_Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock, jingle bells swing and jingle bells sing. Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square in the frosty aiiiiiirrr!_

She and the other keepers had gotten permission to come to the park for the night to attend Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party. Attending the annual festival was one of Willa's favorite holiday traditions, and she couldn't be happier to be going with her best friends.

_What a bright time it's the right time, to rock the night away._

Willa spotted Charlene, Jess and Amanda talking on a bench. She immediately ran over.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey!" said Charlene, locking Willa into a friendly hug. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she had a pink Santa hat on. She was also wearing a short, layered white skirt with pink leggings underneath and a pink tanktop with a big black belt. On her feet were a pair of black strappy heels, probably about three inches high.

"Umm… Charlie?" said Willa. "Aren't you kinda cold? I mean I know this is Florida, but it's 65 degrees out. And don't you think you'll be a little uncomfortable in those heels?"

"I'll be fine!" said Charlene. "Besides, I look fashionable and perfect for a Christmas party."

"I'm just saying…"

"Don't waste your breath" said Amanda, cutting her off.

"We've been trying to tell her that for fifteen minutes" said Jess. Willa shrugged it off and immediately began talking to her friends, smiling and laughing like a little kid in a toy store.

_Jingle bell time is a swell time, to go riding in a one horse sleigh_

Suddenly, Willa couldn't resist anymore. Jingle Bell Rock was a classic and one of her favorite Christmas carols. She couldn't keep herself from singing any longer. She burst into song.

"Giddy up Jingle horse pick up your feet, jingle around the clooooock!" Willa didn't care if anyone heard her or thought badly of her for it. She was with her best friends and she was here to have a good time. That was all that mattered to her. Soon, Charlene joined in with her.

"Mix and mingle and the jingling beat!" The two girls sang. Amanda and Jess joined in and soon all four girls were singing at the top of their lungs.

"THAT'S THE JINGLE BELL ROOOOCK! YA!" The girls burst into a fit of laughter when suddenly a voice behind them said

"Alright what did I miss? You girls haven't been drinking have you?"

"Finn!" Amanda squealed, finishing the last bite of a sugar cookie and ran to greet her boyfriend. She ran up and threw her arms around him. He squeezed her tight and she pecked a kiss on his lips. They sat there rocking slightly for a moment. Then Amanda smiled, kissed him again and they broke apart.

"So are the other guys here yet?" said Charlene.

"They should be soon" said Finn. "Philby texted me and said he'd be here in five minutes and…. Ah here he is" Philby walked over wearing a Grinch T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas" Willa said, trying not to make it obvious that she liked him. Or _should_ she make it obvious.

_No_ she thought to herself. _You never tell a guy you like him._ But should she? It was the twenty first century after all and she really wanted Philby to be her boyfriend, ah well. She'd have to talk to the girls about it later. Although she had a feeling she might get totally different answers from Charlene and Amanda; what else was new?

"Hi Willa" Philby replied. Was that nervousness Willa detected in his voice? Did he like her? Willa crossed her fingers and silently made a little Christmas wish. For the past week she had been making little Christmas wishes, prayers if you will, for the things that couldn't be wrapped up. She remembered sitting in bed last night…

"_Hey there big guy. Can you hear me? It's Willa Angelo. Thanks for looking out for me and this year, could you just try and make sure that everyone I love still remains healthy, that my relationship with my best friends stays strong, help me to keep peace among others, bring happiness to those who need it more than me. Oh and also, maybe a boyfriend wouldn't hurt? I am 14 after all, a freshman. I can have a boyfriend can't I? You can ask my dad permission if you want. You hear that Dad? Could I please have a boyfriend? You could even talk to him first and make sure he's okay for me. Just go to him in his dreams or something. And if he hurts me, well than you have my permission to give him a stern talking to in his dreams, or maybe more depending on how bad it is. Just ask my permission first okay Daddy? So, yeah a boyfriend. That's one of my Christmas wishes this year. A boyfriend, if you can . Not just any boy will do for my boyfriend either. Alright enough with this vagueness. Let me get straight to it. Just, either let Philby ask me out, or give me the courage to ask him out. Am I being greedy? Because you know I don't like to be greedy, so um, yeah that's my Christmas list this year. Health, happiness, friendship and a boyfriend. Oh, and maybe persuade my mom to get me Taylor Swift tickets? Can you help on that one too Daddy? Just kidding, sorta"_

Willa giggled at the memory and nearly cried thinking of her dad, but shook the memory away. It was Christmas season! It was a time to be joyous! Suddenly, before she could finish thinking, she found Philby walking up to her. She quickly began to finger comb her hair and smooth out her clothes, hoping she looked okay.

"Here" said Philby, holding out a red paper cup with snowflakes. "I stopped at a little café on the way in and I thought you might like a little something"

"Oh" said Willa, touched but embarrassed. "Thanks, but I don't drink coffee"

"Oh I know" said Philby. "Your favorite winter drink is hot chocolate. With four mini marshmallows and just a dash of cinnamon, but just a dash because if there's too much then you get a stomach ache. You like it with a bit of milk to make it more creamy, but not too much because then it makes the hot chocolate too cool and you can not _stand _cold hot chocolate. Oh, and you never want any whipped cream because you don't like how sweet it tastes when it's melted."

Willa was too shocked for words. That was exactly right. How did he memorize something like that? Did he care for her? Did he _notice_ her?

_Who are you kidding Willa_ she thought. _He just sees you as one of his best friends, more like a sister than a girlfriend. _Still, memorizing that hot chocolate order, that had to count for something right?

"Thanks" she said, taking the cup. "How did you know?"

"Well" said Philby. "Whenever we all hang out during the winter, that's what you ask for, and if it's any other way you don't enjoy it at all, but you drink it anyway to be polite because that's just who you are"

Willa smiled. Philby, whether he was trying to or not, was really turning on the charm tonight. She took a sip of the hot chocolate and nearly spilt the entire cup. She was blown away.

"This is perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Ya, well…" said Philby. "That little way you squint your face when you don't like the drink is really cute, but I wanted to see you really enjoy your drink. I took a lot of extra care making sure I got it just right. Four mini marshmallows, a splash of milk, a dash of cinnamon and no whipped cream.

"Thank you so much!" she said. "Here let me pay you." she said, reaching into her bag to grab her wallet. Philby grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, no, no" he said. "Don't worry about it. It's on me"

"Oh no Philby I couldn't let you…"

"Nonsense" Philby said, cutting Willa off. "Think of it as like, an early Christmas gift" The two laughed, Willa thanked Philby again and then ran off to talk to the girls.

As Willa walked away, Philby just stared at her, smiling. He couldn't help it. Whenever he was near her, he always seemed to hear music playing, and she was the only one he could think of. He loved hanging out with Willa and he had a memory of one particular time when they were sitting in her den listening to music. She loved One Direction and on this particular day had forced him to listen to one of the songs. He didn't like One Direction(obviously), but he didn't hate them like most of the boys he knew either. This particular time, he had just laughed as he watched Willa dance around and sing along with what he considered the voice of an angel. Now, as he watched Willa walking away, not able to take his eyes off of her, he couldn't help but hear some of the lyrics in his head.

_I tried playing it cool, girl when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, cause you make my heart race_

_Forget it Philby_ he thought to himself. _She probably thinks of you as nothing more than a friend. _

"So should I tell him?" Willa asked the other girls, mid conversation about Philby.

"YES!" the three of them shouted at the same time.

"Really?" said Willa. "You think so?"

"Girl it's the twenty first century not the eighteenth. It's not written in stone that guys have to ask girls out" said Amanda

"I gotta agree with Amanda" said Charlene. "We're young women and we have to exert our independence!" Suddenly, she was screaming, getting louder and louder with each word." We will not stand to live in a gender basis society! We must be proud of our ancestors and the brave women who fought so hard for the freedom we have today! We must honor the suffregettes by using the freedom they gave us and never letting society fall to its low patriarchal state again!" Willa, Amanda and Charlene looked on at her in shock.

"What?" she said. The girls were still baffled. "The history channel was on at my salon and I was bored so I paid attention" Suddenly, the four girls looked at each other and started laughing. Once they were finally able to calm down, Charlene continued.

"The point is, it's the twenty first century. If you really like a guy, go for it! Ask him out!"

"You _really _think he likes me?"

"Girl!" said Jess. "He remembered your crazy complicated hot chocolate order, no offense. It's obvious he's head over heels." Willa thought for a moment.

"Okay. I'll do it. Sunday night. At my party." she said.

"You go girl!" said Charlene. The girls all looked at each other and suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter. Just then, Maybeck walked towards the group.

"Yo guys!" he said. "I'm here! Merry Christmas!"

"Maybeck!" Charlene shouted. She ran at him. She kissed him on the cheek and then they were standing there, him with his arm draped around her. The two of them were laughing and smiling.

"Are you two…" began Willa.

"Yes!" shouted Charlene, cutting her off. "He asked me out after school yesterday at frozen marble, and I said yes"

"Awwe! Congratulations you guys!"

"Ya ya ya" said Finn. "Dude, you do know you're like really late, right?"

"Ah who cares!" said Maybeck. "I'm here now!"

"Ya!" said Charlene. "Let's get this party started!"

"Where should we go first?" said Amanda.

"How about Small World?" said Philby

Willa gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"ha ha ha ha, you're funny you know that?" she said.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding"

"How about Space Mountain?" said Amanda.

"Not happening" said Maybeck. "I don't need to revisit _that_ memory."

"Splash Mountain?" suggested Charlene

"No way" said Philby.

"Big thunder!" said Willa.

"Ya, um… no" said Finn.

"Winnie the Pooh?" Jess said.

"NO!" Willa and Charlene shouted simaltaeniously.

"What about the Haunted Mansion?" said Maybeck

"Well.." said Amanda. "I guess we could, but it sounds a bit too tempting for the Overtakers. A mansion filled with ghosts. That's not a good place to capture us" There was obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't be ridiculous" said Charlene. "Nothing's ever happened there before, we have no reason to be afraid."

"Amanda's right" said Finn. "It's too dangerous"

"Well there's gotta be somewhere we can go!"

"Why don't we start with a show?" said Jess. "Monsters Inc. Laugh floor. All of the keepers nodded.

"Sounds good to me" said Philby

"Ya" said Willa.

"Let's go then!" said Jess. The keepers walked away, on their way to tomorrow land, laughing, enjoying their night.

The keepers had an amazing night. They had eventually come up with a plan for going on rides. Whoever wanted to go on did and whoever had been previously traumatized by that particular ride, stayed behind. The girls and Maybeck went on Splash and Big Thunder Mountain while Finn and Philby stayed behind. All of the keepers went on Space Mountain except for Maybeck, who waited at the ice cream parlor. He wouldn't even wait on line with them and leave through the chicken exit. He was understandably too traumatized to even enter the building. Now the keepers were in Columbia Harbor House, their last stop for the night. They were eating hot chocolate and cookies and laughing about an episode of "The Big Bang Theory" that had aired the night before.

"Okay guys okay" said Willa. She stood up and held up her hot chocolate cup. "I'd like to propose a toast to friendship and an awesome, Overtaker free, night in Disney World." All the kids stood up and rose their glasses. The table was filled with the sounds of the tapping together of paper cups and the cheers of teenagers. Right there, in that moment, the keepers couldn't be happier. They were together, best friends, in Disney World, not having to worry about being killed.

"I swear" said Charlene. "In this moment, we are infinite."

"True" said Amanda. "But you know that's a quote from 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' right?"

Charlene giggled "I didn't think anyone would notice."

"Ooh!" said Willa. "Let's pick Secret Santa names!" She pulled out a cloth basket filled with folded strips of paper. She picked out a slip of paper and passed the basket to her right. One by one, each of the keepers did the same.

"Okay" said Willa. "Open them on the count of three. One…two….three!" All of the keepers unfolded their strips of paper. Willa glanced down at hers and when she saw the name on it, her heart skipped a beat.

_Philby_ it said. At the same time, Philby was glancing down at his, frowning. His paper read "Jess". Not that he was disappointed that he had to buy a present for Jess, not at all, but he had really hoped to get Willa. He wanted to give her something really special. Then, an idea popped into his head, It was Christmas. Just because he didn't get Willa didn't mean he couldn't buy a present for her. Philby smiled. He was going to get Willa something very special, and he knew exactly where he was going to give it to her.

"Don't forget" said Willa. "Bring the Secret Santa presents to my party on Sunday night, the twenty third."

"What time is the party again?" asked Charlene.

"Five O'clock. And girls, you get to sleep over." All of the girls gave a little cheer. Willa glanced at her phone. "Well, my mom's here. I gotta go. See you guys on Sunday!" Willa said, getting up and leaving the table.

"Bye!" the other keepers shouted. Philby watched her walk away, and he felt as if he were in a trance.

Willa walked around her living room, making last minute preparations for her Christmas party. Her presents to the keepers were under the tree and the cookies were on the table. ABC family was on, which was showing ELF.(At eight o'clock the channel would be switched to the one with the 'A Christmas Story' marathon. The radio was on, filling the room with "Santa Clause is Coming to Town" Willa smiled. She was wearing her 'I'm not short, I'm elf sized' t-shirt, along with a Mickey Mouse ear Santa hat. Just then, the doorbell rang. Willa rushed to open it. She opened the door, and there stood Amanda and Jess, carrying sleepover bags and presents.

"Hi!" Willa exclaimed.

"Hey!" they replied. The girls came inside and put their bags down by the steps and their presents underneath the tree. The three girls hugged.

"So…" Amanda began, but she was cut off by the door bell. Willa opened the door and Charlene was there. She was carrying a bag of gifts and a sleepover bag.

"Hey girl!" she said.

"Hey!" Willa said. "Merry…" but just then Willa looked down at Charlene's shirt. She had seen it in a Delia's catalog and had thought it was wrong then too. The shirt was white and read "I'm on your wish list"

"Seriously?" Willa said.

"What?" said Charlene.

"The shirt"

"Oh you like it? Thanks I got it at Delia's!" Charlene walked in and closed the door. "Wow Wills the place is so festive! You did a great job."

"Thanks" said Willa. "Oh you can put your bag by the stairs over there and the presents can go under the tree."

"Cool" Charlene placed her bags in their respective places and then walked over to the other girls, "So, what are we talking about?"

"Well" said Amanda. "I was just about to ask Willa f she was really going to go through with it and ask out Philby." Willa looked slightly embarrassed. She shrugged.

"Ya" she said. "I am, but I have no idea how to do it."Charlene thought for a moment.

"I have no idea" she said.

"Oh well" said Willa. "I guess I'll figure it out."

"Ya" said Amanda. "You're smart." The four girls turned towards the TV and waited for the next guest to arrive.

Later that evening, the keepers were sitting around the TV, watching "A Christmas Story"

"So" said Willa. "Do you guys wanna start presents?"

"Ya sure" said Jess. The keepers moved over to the tree.

"So should we start with Secret Santa?"

"Ya" said Charlene. "I'll go first." She pulled out a package wrapped in blue snowman paper and handed it to Finn. "Merry Christmas Finn"

"Thanks Charlie" he said and unwrapped the package. Inside there was a vintage Mickey Mouse shirt. "Oh cool thanks"

"You're welcome. You're next" Finn pulled out a candy can stripe bag from under the tree and handed it to Maybeck.

"Merry Christmas dude" he said. Inside the bag there was a basketball.

"Oh awesome thanks dude!" said Maybeck. He reached under the tree and pulled out a long skinny box wrapped in Santa Claus paper. "Merry Christmas Amanda."

"Thanks!" said Amanda. She opened the box and inside was a dark blue leapord print fashion scarf."Oh my god it's so cue! You rock thanks!" Amanda pulled a box out from under the tree. "Merry Christmas Charlene" she said

Charlene unwrapped the box and found insode a pink polka dot caboodle.

"It's a caboodle." said Amanda. "To hold make up and nail polish and stuff. You can use it for everyday stuff, travel and it'll be especially great for when you go to competitions for cheerleading."

"It's perfect!" Charlene exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Open it up" said Amanda. Charlene and opened the caboodle and gasped. Inside were palettes of eyeshadow and blush, mascara, eyeliner, lipgloss, chapstick, lipstick and bottles of nailpolish.

"Oh my gosh I love you!" Charlene screamed. She ran over to Amanda and hugged her. "This is too generous! All this makeup, it must of cost you a fortune!"

"Ah not really" said Amanda. "There's this magical discount wonderland I go to called Five Below."

"Thanks" Charlene said. "Philby why don't you go next." He handed a package to Jess.

"Merry Christmas" he said

She unwrapped it and inside was a Minnie mouse crop top and hoop earrings.

"Awesome!" she said. "Thanks Philbs!" Jess pulled out a purple package and handed it to Willa.

"Merry Christmas!" she said. Willa opened the package and squealed.

"OH MY GOSH! Thank you so much!" It was "_The world of the Hunger Games_" Willa began to rapidly flip through the pages.

"It's really great" said Jess. "There's tribute biographies, movie pictures, ooh and there's some really hot pictures of Josh Hutcherson.

"You know me so well" the girls broke into a fit of laughter.

"Okay" said Willa, putting the book down to the side. "I can look at that later. I've gotta give my present now."She pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to Philby. Philby opened it and smiled.

"Thanks Willa" he said.

"I got you some of your favorite things." Will explained. "There's your favorite movie, "Back to the Future, the first one of course, your favorite candies skittles, twizzlers and peanut m and ms, a CD of your favorite band, coldplay, and who could forget your favorite movie snack, microwave kettlecorn.

"Wow this is so thoughtful" he said. "So personal. Thank you so much"

"You're welcome. Now guys, I have a little something for each of you."

"Awwe you shouldn't have" said Finn.

"Well I did" she pulled out six equally size packages and passed them around the room. The room was filled with shouts of "Thanks Willa!"

Amanda was the first to finish unwrapping her package. "Oh my gosh" she said. "This is so sweet" Inside every package was a wooden frame that read "Best Friends" and inside each frame was a group shot of all of the keepers with their arms around each other.

"This is really thoughtful Willa thanks" said Charlene.

"You're welcome" Willa replied. Suddenly, all of the keepers fell into a group hug.

"Amanda" Finn said. "Being that you're my girlfriend, I have something for you too."

"Oh Finn you shouldn't have" she said.

"Well I wanted too." He pulled out a long, skinny box and handed it to her. When she opened it, her jaw fell on the floor and her eyes filled with tears. Inside the box was a blue tennis bracelet with heart charms. Amanda was crying.

"Finn it's beautiful. But it's so expensive, how did you afford it?"

"I've been saving up all year."

"I feel so bad. All I got you was a twenty dollar movie gift certificate."

"And I love it. Don't feel bad. You're my girlfriend and I wanted to get you this." He walked over to Amanda and took the bracelet out of the box. Amanda held out her wrist and laughed as Finn fastened the bracelet around it. She leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Just then, a commercial on the TV sang

"Every kiss begins with Kay" Amanda smiled and sat with Finn, his arm around her.

Willa walked up to Philby. Without trying, they both said simeltaniously

"Could I talk to you over there for a second. Sure!" They laughed and walked over to the side. The two started to open their mouths at the same time.

"You first" said Willa

"No you" said Philby.

"No really, go ahead" Willa said, too nervous to go through with asking Philby out.

"Okay" said Philby. "I got you something." He pulled out a box from behind his back and handed it to Willa. Willa, too shocked for words, unwrapped the box slowly. She opened the box and gasped. It was a gold necklace that said _dream_ with a tiny diamond on the tip of the 'd'. Suddenly, Willa started to cry.

"Philby it's- it's beautiful." she said. She turned around and Philby placed the necklace on her.

"Here's the thing" said Philby. "I like you; a lot. I have for a long time, but I've never gotten the courage to tell you. When I look at you, I'm frozen, transfixed and I can't take my eyes off of you." Willa was crying even harder. "You're smart and beautiful and kind and sweet and amazing and perfect in every way. I love every aspect of you, and I would really like it if you would be my girlfriend"

Willa was crying and smiling hugely. She looked up and saw that they were underneath the mistletoe. She could only think of one way to answer Philby. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled apart he looked shell shocked.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. Willa, while laughing and crying at the same time, nodded her head. The two kissed again and then stood there with their arms around eachother, looking out the window at the beautiful sight of Christmas.

_Best Christmas Ever_ Willa thought.

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? Hope you liked it and I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and a rockin new year cause you know, we're still alive! Well bye and remember**

**1. "Fra-gee-le" must be Italian!**

**2. You'll shoot your eye out**

**3. and last but certainly not least... DADDY'S GONNA KILL RALPHIE!**

**Who knows what these quotes are from. It's my favorite Christmas movie. Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**

**-Kingdomkeepers365**


End file.
